shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fratt
Fratt is the slash ship between Frank Castle and Matt Murrdock from the Daredevil fandom. Canon Season 2 NEW YORK'S FINEST Matt awakens chained to the roof of a building, The Punisher near him. Frank is sewing up the wound on his arm, while Matt struggles against the chains. He eventually stops and asks why he didn't take his mask off. Frank just doesn't really care who he actually is. Matt then asks why he didn't kill him, but Frank doesn't answer, and just pulls out weapons. Matt then question what Frank is going to do. Frank responds that he'll do what needs to get done. Matt continues to ask questions, but Frank chooses to ignore him. He tells him that he can stop and not kill anyone else, but Frank asks if Matt could walk away from what he does. He takes Matt's silence as an answer. They hear church bells, and Matt asks if Frank is a catholic, and if he was from New York. Frank just says that he was...once. Matt chuckles at his answer, before asking more, but Frank tells him to stop. Matt starts talking about New York, before Frank stops him with sarcasm. He then asks if Matt has been to war, but since he hasn't, Frank tells him to stop talking about it. Matt says that he's been in fights, but that doesn't change his opinion. They continue to talk, Matt believing that Frank is at war, but he doesn't want to hear it and is annoyed by Matt's analyzing. Matt asks why he's here, Frank tells him that what Matt does, doesn't work. Matt asks if what Frank does, works, but Frank only does it out of necessity. Matt scoffs at this and asks who he lost, since he can tell that Frank has lost someone, but he's not the only one and he doesn't have to kill people because of it. Franks says that loss doesn't work the same for everyone, and he doesn't choose what helps him. He asks about the name that Matt was given, but Matt just tells him he doesn't do this to hurt or kill people. Frank asks if that what make's Matt better than him, but Matt just doesn't want anyone to die. Frank asks if he really believes that then asks who asked him to put on the costume. Frank tells Matt that all Matt is, is one bad day away from becoming him. Matt is about to respond when he hears someone coming to the roof. Matt asks him not to hurt them, and Frank won't as long as they don't give a reason. They hear a man shouting, and Frank tells him that if Matt make's a sound, Frank will kill him. He then goes over to see what's going on. Fanon On AO3 it is the second most written ship for both Matt and Frank. It is als the third most written ship in the Daredevil tag. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : :Matt/Frank tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Trivia * Frank calls Matt "Red".